A Day In Berk
by crazy scittles
Summary: a random fan fic about the teenagers lives on berk longest story I have wrote so far it was 9 and a half pages long so yeah


"Alright class, today were going to do a trust exercise!" Hiccup told the other Viking teens. "what do you mean by 'trust exercise'." Snotlout asked rudely. All the others looked to Hiccup, he rolled his eyes. "Watch and learn!" he said. He nodded to Toothless, backed up to the edge of the cliff, stretched out his arms and fell off the cliff. Everyone ran to the edge and starred down at him, screaming his name. Toothless quickly jumped down the cliff and soared down as fast as he could, trying to near Hiccup.

Once he got to Hiccup, he grabbed onto the saddle, pulled himself up, put his prosthetic into the stirrup and yanked on the handles. Toothless quickly pulled up and they flew back up towards the cliff. Once they landed, Astrid punched Hiccup in the arm, "why are you ALWAYS TRYING TO SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF US!" she screamed at him. "I'm not, I was only trying to show you guys how to prove that your dragon trusts you." He said sternly.

"yeah well, I'm NOT throwing myself off a cliff to prove that my dragon trusts me!" Astrid said, angry. "fine, I guess that if none of you are willing to do that then there is no class today!" he said to the others. They all cheered, Hiccup just looked at them, normally they enjoyed dragon training. "GOODBYE!, I'm leaving since none of you care, you obviously don't like dragon training so I'm leaving." He said now upset with them. He got onto Toothless and flew off, while the others yelled "wait!...Hiccup come back!" and other things that he couldn't hear.

Hiccup and Toothless flew into the plaza and landed near the forge. They walked over to the forge and found Gobber inside, working away on a sword. Hiccup walked in, took off his vest and put on his apron. Gobber looked at him, "what'er you doin' here?" he asked. "the others don't wanna do training so I decided to come and finish up on the shield I was workin' on." He said quietly, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "oh...well then ... I'm finished up here so when you're done close up shop, alright." He said. "yup." Hiccup replied. Gobber left and Hiccup watched him until he was gone. He walked into the back room where he worked every day before he trained Toothless. He sat down at his desk, starred at all his blue prints of Toothless' tail. He moved some papers out of the way and rested his arms on the desk. He folded his arms and rested his head on them. He leaned on his left cheek and drifted off to sleep.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER.

Stoic came into the plaza, it was already dark and he was looking for Hiccup. He went into the forge, a candle was still lit in the back room, he squeezed through the door frame and found Hiccup sound asleep at his desk. He patted his head and blew out the candle. He left and walked home, leaving Hiccup at the forge for the night.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Hiccup woke up around 5 in the morning. He saw it was still dark and he got up. He walked out of the forge, the sun was just rising over the isle of Berk and Hiccup decided it was best to just walk home. Once he got in through the door of his house he could already hear his dad snoring. He closed the door and walked back down the hill, he found Toothless and they took off for a morning flight.

They spent hours in the sky, just flying around, doing back and front flips, upwards and downwards spirals and occasionally free falls. Hiccup felt happy flying with Toothless, not having to worry if anyone was watching, he was having too much fun to care about anybody. They did one more free fall, and as he fell he heard someone scream his name. He recognized that voice. It was Astrid and she came flying towards him. As he was upside down she starred at him while they both kept descending through the sky. "hi..."he said awkwardly. "what are you doing?!" she asked. "one minute, and you might wanna back up." He replied. She did as she was told and Hiccup quickly got back on Toothless. He took hold of the handles on the saddle and pulled up, they went downward but then flew back up into the sky. They returned to where Astrid was and flew beside her.

"are you going to answer my question now or are you just gonna stare at me." She said stubbornly. Hiccup gave out a sigh and said " I was just having fun with Toothless, we do this every morning." "and falling to your death is fun." She said sarcastically. "yes actually it is and It's not falling to your death, It's free falling." He corrected her. She laughed a little then Hiccup noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs all riding their dragons towards them. 'great, just great' Hiccup thought to himself.

Once they were all beside the Hiccup and Astrid, they asked "what they were doing" and they said "nothing much." At the same time. "so, why were you doin' that "falling to your death" thing?" Astrid questioned Hiccup. " free falling and it's fun." He said. "how can falling be fun?" Snotlout asked. "it just is." Hiccup replied. They all looked at him like he was an idiot. He rolled his eyes and said "just watch." And with that he unhooked his prosthetic from the stirrup, sat on his feet on Toothless' back and jumped off in a back flip and yelled "whooohooo" as he jumped off.

Toothless quickly followed him and fell beside him. He slightly nudged Hiccup and he spun around a little. They kept free falling as the others watched them fall. Hiccup got back on Toothless and pulled up and the glided down, through the air. They came back up and joined the others. They stared at him and gave him a look that said 'man, you're so stupid' but he didn't really care. He thought it was fun so he just sort of snickered at them. "you guys should try it, it's really fun." He said trying to encourage them. The others looked to each other and Astrid said "oh alright, we'll try it." Hiccup smiled. They all told their dragons exactly what to do and they all finally fell off their dragons with them following behind.

They all cheered in excitement as they descended. Toothless spun Hiccup around a little again and he smiled. They all got back on their dragons and flew back up. "so." Hiccup said. "that was awesome!" Snotlout said. All the others cheered in agreement. They all thought it was pretty cool getting to do that. "hey... I...I'm sorry we sort of ditched you yesterday... we just..." she was suddenly cut off by Hiccup "it's ok, i get it, you guys didn't expect to be falling off cliffs for a trust exercise... I should've asked you guys first." He apologized.

"so what did you do after you left?"fishlegs asked. Hiccup looked at him then to the others. "i-i went to the forge to work on my shield but..." he trailed off. "but, what?" Astrid asked. He looked at her. "I sort of fell asleep at my desk." He said with a laugh, they all laughed a little. "I think it's a pretty good thing you guys ditched me yesterday...cause if you didn't I probably would have fallen asleep tryin' to teach you guys." He said and they all broke out into laughter.

They flew back to Berk and landed their dragons near Hiccup's house. "you guys wanna come inside, my dad's out so he won't be able to bug us." He asked. They all agreed and walked into the chief's house. They hadn't really ever been in Hiccup's house before, it was pretty big and it had a loft which was Hiccup's room. Not many of the houses on Berk had 2 floors to them.

They all sat at the dining table and played a big game of go fish. "got any 3's?" Astrid asked Hiccup. They were the only ones left in the game. "go fish." He said. She picked up a new card. That's when she got an idea. "let's make this more interesting...loser has to sleep outside tonight." "deal." Hiccup said. "but with no blankets, shelter, fire or a lantern." "alright, that's fair enough. Deal." They shook hands.

"start dressin' warm Haddock, straight in diamonds." She said as she laid them on the table. He looked at her. "you're good Hofferson. But, you're just not good enough." He said, smiling. Her eyes widened. "in your honor, a royal flash." He said as he showed her his cards. The others laughed. Hiccup was pretty proud of himself. For once in his life he beat Astrid at something. Astrid on the other hand, was shocked. Not once has some body ever beat her at something, ever. "this is a stupid game anyways." She said under her breath. "oh...and I get to pick the place where you'll be sleeping tonight." Hiccup said with a laugh. She scowled at him.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

It was now dark out and all the teens except Astrid were outside of the chief's house, waiting for her.

Astrid met the others outside of Hiccup's house, wearing her usual clothes. "aren't you gonna wear something warmer than that?" he questioned. "I can survive like this, thank you very much." She said, she was really ticked off. "alright then let's go." Hiccup said. They all got on their dragons and he led them to the cove. Astrid jumped off Stormfly and said goodbye to her. She told her dragon to go with the others. "see ya in the mornin'." Hiccup said. "mmmhhhhmmm." She moaned. Snotlout and the twins laughed at her as they flew off.

She found a rock by the pond and sat down in front of it. She laid on her right side and curled up in a ball, pulling her knees up to her chest. As it got darker she heard something rustling in the forest above her. It was cold, really cold and she was freezing. So she pulled her arms into the inside of her shirt and tried to stay warm. Before she fell asleep she thought about how the others were all at home, warm in their beds, asleep probably. She was a little jealous but then she thought that this was good practise for survival skills.

After about 20 minutes, she finally fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING.

The teens all got up and waited outside the chief's house for Hiccup. After 10 minutes of waiting they knocked on the door. Hiccup answered the door, half asleep, his hair was a mess and he was is baggy grey pants and a baggy green t-shirt. He was a little shocked to see them at his door, but then he remembered why they were.

"sorry..." he said

"I sort of forgot...just give me a minute to get dressed." He closed the door and 5 minutes later he came back outside, in his everyday clothes.

They got on their dragons and flew off to the cove.

Mean while at the cove.

Astrid was asleep, during the night or early morning (she couldn't really tell cause it was still dark) she woke up and took her arms out of her shirt and put them back through the arm holes. She figured it was still night so she fell back to sleep.

Once the others got there they went around a rock by the pond to find Astrid, sound asleep. Hiccup pushed her arm, she didn't budge. "Astrid wake up!" he said sharply.

She fluttered her eyes open and stared at them for a minute until she got up. "so...did you have fun sleeping outside?" hiccup asked jokingly. She punched him in the arm. "what do you think!" She said. He rubbed his arm. The others laughed at her. Her hair was a mess, most of it was out of her braid and she could barely keep her eyes open. They walked back to their dragons and flew home.

Hiccup took Astrid home on Toothless, he dropped her off at her house and said goodbye to her. Her was pretty sure he wasn't going to see her for the rest of the day.

Once she closed the door she wondered up the stairs, laid on her bed, pulled the covers over her, got cozy in the warmth of the blankets and drifted off to sleep.

Astrid slept the whole day, as Hiccup guessed. Her mother didn't even bother to even try to get her up. She just let her sleep. Astrid was happy, just laying there, asleep and warm.

The end!

Hey guys!sorry I didn't upload a story yesterday, i was hanging out with my best friend, i have a life outside of fan fiction, hard to believe right ! jk jk lol im crazy

Anyways thanx for reading and waaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy more fan fics to come.

Thanks for all the support you're all giving me, as i'm a beginner I don't have that much experience so i just wanna thank you for the super nice reviews and tips also for favoriting my stories... i know that FAVORITING isn't a word but i don't care so ya thanx for reading and see ya in the next fan fic! ::::::::::::::::: k byyyyeeeeeeee


End file.
